Aensland Academy
by Wolfpackersson09
Summary: A mysterious mission leads Naruto and some girls on a new adventure, and to a strange school called Aensland Academy. What does this place hold for Naruto and friends? NarutoXDarkstalkers multi-crossover. NarutoXHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, bonjour, konnichiwa, and salutations. I'm sure some of you are wondering 'why are you creating a new fanfiction again' or thinking 'stop making new stuff and update your old stuff!'. This was a recent idea after reading an adult comic and is rated M for the future. What it is should be easy to guess, but I'm rambling. One last thing, this is the first Multi-crossover with a harem that spans across the various series. So, let's get this show on the road before zombies come eat my brains.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any series from anime and games that are involved. Neither does my co-writer shadowwriter329; that is unless he's holding out on me.**

* * *

**~Chapter 1: Back to School?~**

Naruto looked around the empty lobby of the inn. "So where is the guy that given our mission?"

Sakura gave him a deadpan look, "I don't know Naruto; just be patient."

Naruto pouted but said nothing. He glanced around the lobby and saw the others that were selected for this mission. Hinata was looking at the artwork on the wall while Tenten was getting antsy and tossing a kunai up and down lazily. Temari, who was helping with some missions as a way to help pay back the village for saving Gaara, was leaning against front desk waiting. Sakura and Ino were talking by the door but Naruto was getting stir crazy. When Tsunade given them the mission she said she picked them all for mission based on the skilled they had and what the client was looking for. What those skills were though Tsunade was very vague about it.

Naruto sighed again but before he could say anything he heard something, voices speaking softly and almost unable to be heard by anyone. The others must have heard it as well as they stopped and looked around. Naruto suddenly felt very tired for some reason. He swayed on his feet before he fell over. He tried to stay awake before he heard the sound of the others also hitting the ground. As his vision started to go black the last thing he saw was a person standing over him, the form showing it was a woman.

* * *

Naruto groaned as he woke up again. He jumped slightly as the room jumps at a bump. 'Wait what?' Naruto sat up to see a strange sight. He was on some strange room that bounced every so often. He was in a leather seat and next to him was Hinata. She looked around and found his other teammates were in seat and awake. He noticed the window, which showed the scenery moving at fast speeds. Then he heard a groan, which caused him to turn. Sakura was kneeling next to a guy who looked sick but Naruto had to rub his eyes seeing his hair, which while spiky was just as pink as hers. Her hands were glowing showing she was trying to help him, "So he get motion sickness all the time?" she asked.

"Yes, he gets like this when riding anything as simple as a cart to a boat to this…whatever it is."

Naruto turned pass Sakura to see they were not alone. Several other people were sitting behind them, a red headed girl wearing armor, a blond girl with large breast and showing a lot of it. A guy who was no shirt on and next to him was a blue hair woman who was fawning over him. And next to the red head was a girl with long white hair. Naruto blinked seeing the strange group, "Ummm, what's going on?"

"We're not sure either." The red haired woman said getting their attention before she continued, "One moment we were asked to meet someone for a mission, and the next we're ambushed and asleep."

"Sounds similar to what happened to us, but we seem fine, despite the wardrobe change." Ino said as she did remember something as well and that's when everyone, or at least Naruto, noticed that he wasn't wearing his mission outfit, but instead a strange outfit consisting of a black blazer and purple slacks with a purple tie around his neck.

"I don't know about Natsu, but we do look fine." Said the other blonde girl in the strange vehicle, as it kept moving.

"Next stop: Aensland Academy." The bus driver said, getting everyone's attention.

"NOOO! I don't wanna go back to school!" Naruto said, as Sakura rolled her eyes, again.

"Why would someone kidnap us and send us to a school?" Asked the red haired woman, but none of them could answer the question as the bus pulled into what seemed to be a scenic and ideal place. The school itself was a large main building with a few smaller ones, which served a library, dojo/gym and dorms, which were right next to each other, the forest around was full of many different types of tree but most were of Sakura tree in full bloom. The group was in awe before the bus stopped in front of the gate and the door open. The driver shut the bus off and got up, "Alright everyone it's time to get off."

Now that the bus had stop moving the pink hair boy recovered almost at once, "Alright we are finally done!" and he got up before he ran, pushing the driver aside and panted on the solid ground "I'm never going into that thing again."

"That was fast," Sakura muttered seeing him get up like that, "He recovered faster than you usually do Naruto."

Naruto tilted his head, "Yeah but at least I don't get motion sickness like that."

"Come now everyone else should be here as well." The driver slightly irritated at getting knocked over by Natsu.

The other figured they might as well before they all got off. Natsu was looking at his clothes, which were like Naruto but had his scale like scarf. "What they hell? Did the stripper change my clothes?"

'Stripper', as they figured from the face the other male besides Naruto was wearing only his boxer and glaring at Natsu, "No I did not! Why the hell would I even so much as pick so a sock of your flame brain?!"

The shinobi blinked at the two argued and Naruto could not help but be reminded of how he used to act with Sasuke before he defected. The group that came with the two all but sighed expect for the blue hair girl which glared at the new girls. Natsu finally asked why they were there to which his rival answered. "….School!? No way in hell am I going!"

Naruto chuckled at this. He felt like he could get along with the pink hair teen. The fact he also looked like a fighter helped. The driver got off and led the way, to which Naruto and Natsu tried to sneak away but were caught, tied up and dragged by both Sakura and the red hair girl. The two had a look of respect for each other for their actions to their group idiot.

As they entered the courtyard before the main building they found a lot of other students there. They all looked roughly the same age range and all had the same uniform. One would notice that most of the students were girls. Of the students several stood out, a red hair pig-tailed girl was arguing with another group of girl with different hair colors. A tall boy with orange hair (To which Naruto thought was cool) was glaring at a boy in glasses while a red hair girl was groping a girl with long orange hair and large breast. Naruto had a slight nose bleed here with the action of the girl groping and the size of the breast. Then Naruto notice several fights seem almost ready to break out.

Two dark skinned teens and a brown hair fair skin girl seem to be facing off against two different girls, one black hair fair skin and had an ornament in her hair while the other had a long braid. The two girls in front glared at one another but ready to move.

A way over a woman with pale with a slight green tint skin and black hair with the same tint stood in a stance against a red hair girl also in a stance. The difference was the woman had her hand filled with what looked like green fire.

A different group of teen and a few girl with even strange skin tone with one really tan almost orange, a pale one and one that was a pale gray. They looked ready to fight with two girls floating in the air.

A sharp whistle was heard and everyone's attention was pulled to the front steps. A tall woman with teal hair in a fancy business suit with a short skirt stood on the top step. "Alright everyone I know some of you are confused about the situation but we shall get to that all momentarily. My name is Morrigan Aensland head mistress and founder of Aensland Academy."

_'Have I seen her before?'_ Naruto thought and so did a lot of other people, as she seemed familiar, but she continued.

"The first order of business is to explain why you are all here, and I'm sure some of you have noticed that you have been changed out of the clothes you originally had. Your new clothes are the school uniforms for my academy. The first rule that I should mention is that unless it's a sparring match with an observer, there is to be no fighting with each other on this campus, and I also suggest that any agendas or personal grudges you had outside this campus is left outside. Some of you may not have come from technologically advanced homes, and are even more confused. Everyone here is to learn and make new bonds and friendships from you the new students. Now, you will soon divide up into groups on gender lines to be shown the dorms and then to the classes. Now with that little introduction out of the way, it's time get familiar with this school." She then started walking up the steps and from the building were two individuals, one had blue hair and was an attractive woman while the other was a wolfish looking man with grey hair. The group slowly started to follow her even if other seem to rather not. Those that were about to fight made it a point to either walk ahead of their opponents. Well expect for the green woman who made it a point to walk next to the red head teen with a smirk. Naruto noticed the pig-tail girl seemed to be dragged by another group of girls. "C'mon Ranma let's go."

"But I don't want to go to some stupid school. How can I even go train if I have to stay and learn some stupid lesson all day?"

The word 'train' got Naruto's attention. He looked at her, "So you like to train too?"

Ranma blinked and looked at Naruto. Seeing him not only grinning at her like that but the fact he was also tied up and being dragged along told her the guy was like him/her…minus the curse part she hoped. "Yeah I'm a martial artist and I rather be training then in school."

"Oh you guys will have plenty of time to train." A man's voice said. They turned to see the tall man that was leading the way walking not far from them, "You see in every group there is at least one person that knows how to fight. Each have their own skill that most have never seen before. You will be trained not only how to master your style but able to fight with and against each other."

Natsu Naruto and Ranma all looked excited about this. The man chuckled, "But first let get you guys and girls into your dorms. You will be given roommates so you all have an opportunity to learn about each other and their homes. And don't worry about not understanding each other."

Sakura blinked, "What do you mean?"

The man chuckled, "We have kids from all over and many have different languages they speak…even you three groups speak a different languages and yet you understand each other. There is a language spell around the grounds and the school itself. When you talk to someone they hear if as if they are speaking your language and vice versa. Make the students able to talk to each other much easier."

The group blinked as they looked at one another, as they never even noticed before.

* * *

Soon they were at the dorms and the groups spilt off. There were fewer guys then girls but the dorms were still the same size. Naruto found his name on the broad with his number and he had a roommate. He walked up the stairs and found the kid already inside. The fellow blond smiled at Naruto, "Hey there, name's Ron; Ron stoppable." "Uzumaki Naruto Ron." Ron went to shake his hand and Naruto also shook his hand.

"Cool, you're Japanese. I know someone that's Japanese." Naruto wasn't sure what Ron meant by that, but he figured that Ron was just using a nation from wherever he was from. That was when Ron's pocket and showed a Naked Mole Rat, "And this is my little buddy Rufus."

"Hiya." Rufus said and Naruto thought this guy was cool. It was going to be the start of a good friendship.

* * *

Sakura was getting settled in and noticed that her roommate was one of the dark skinned teens that was going to fight with the dark haired girl with a hair ornament.

"I guess this means we're roommates, my name's Katara." Katara introduced herself, and Sakura accepted the greeting.

"Haruno Sakura, and I hope we can get along." Katara nodded before she looked embarrassed. Then she asked "Umm, can I ask you…" with a nod from Sakura she went on, "Your hair…is it really that color?"

Sakura smiled figuring the girl never hair like her before, "Yep this is my natural hair color. No idea where it came from as my dad has red hair and my mom is blond."

Katara nodded, "You see back home, I never seen hair like that before. Anyone I ever seen was either different shades of black different shades of brown or a reddish brown. I never seen hair like your, or a bright yellow like your friends or a shade of red like that one girl you were with."

Sakura nodded recalling Erza's hair. "Yeah I can understand why it seems strange. I seen some weird hair colors myself on missions and such. So what can you do? I'm a medic ninja."

Katara had no idea what a 'ninja' was but she did understand medic. "Oh you're a healer? I can heal too with my water bending."

"Water bending?" Sakura repeated confused.

Seeing as Sakura had no idea what that was Katara held her hand to the pitcher of water on the side table and the water rose into the air. Sakura was amazed as she watched Katara move the water around with a few water bending tricks. Katara had a small smile on her face and could not help but think of how Aang acted when he showed off his air bending tricks.

She was having the water stream twirl around her body like a ribbon when the door open and another girl with pink hair and glasses walked in. Katara paused her bending and Sakura looked at her, "Oh you must be our other roommate Saya."

Saya blinked before she pointed at Katara, "How are you doing that!?"

"Huh?" Katara answered not expecting to be shouted at.

"I'm a genius and I know what you are doing should be impossible so..."

She was interrupted by a loud scream of anger and horror. "Umm, should we see what that was about?" Katara asked.

Saya shook her head, "No the teachers and dorm head should be able to handle it. Now tell me how you are able to do that."

* * *

**~Time skip five minutes ago~**

Ranma was in a bad mood as she was forced to head to her room. First she was stuck as a girl and no one gave her a chance to change back. Second was the fact the teacher kept pulling her towards the girl's dorm no matter what she said. And finally…she was in a skirt!

She opened the door with her name on it and was glad she was not rooming with Akane, Shampoo or any other girl she knew. She supposed Kasumi might not be bad but she was still stuck like this. She opened the door to see a girl who looked blind and a girl who was walking on her hands and bending in a weird way. Said girl looked her way and got a big grin on her face before she flipped and straitened herself, "Yay! Another girl to hang out with!"

Ranma grimaced, "Actually, I'm not a girl."

Both girls blinked, "B-b-but you look like one." The blind(?) looking girl asked.

Ranma shrugged, "I'm prove it to yeah, just get me some hot water."

Hinata got up to the bathroom and got the water like she had requested. Once getting the water Ranma ducked it onto her head much to the other girls' shocked. But none was more shocked then Ranma when she did not change back into a boy. She ran to the bathroom and ran the hot water. She kept splashing the water on her face several times before she dunked her head under it. As she lifted her head up shaking as she looked at her girl form in the mirror all she could do was scream as loud as she could. "A-a-are you alright?" The blind(?) girl asked as Ranma stared in horror that he was now permanently a she.

"I was supposed to change back to a guy when splashed with hot water! Why didn't it work?!" Ranma asked as she started to panic at the implication of being a girl twenty-four seven, and the possibility that she could never directly introduce herself to her mother without being forced to commit seppuku.

"I don't know what's going on, but why don't you start by explaining why you think that hot water would turn you into a boy? You might feel better that way. My name's Ty-Lee." Ty Lee suggested and Ranma explained that he was cursed by being dowsed in a spring in China while training with his, now her, father and that after being dowsed in the Spring of Drowned Girl he came up a she.

"Wow, that's a weird tale. I never heard of a training ground like that." Ty-Lee said, as she and Hinata never heard of a place called China. Ranma snorted, "Yeah I'm sure. We did not think much of it nor did we think it was curse. Pops just thought it was a legendary training ground. Now not only do I turn into a girl when wet but now I'm stuck as one."

Hinata frowned before she said, "Umm, may-maybe the headmistress can h-help."

Ty Lee got to her feet, "Yeah! If she can bring Azula and the others here then she can fix this problem."

Ranma looked at them but looked confident "Alright let's go!"

* * *

"It seems you were correct Tenten and the matter was settled by the dorm head." Erza said from her spot on her bed.

Tenten nodded, "Like I said, they went to a lot of trouble to bring us all here and would not want anything to happen to us if they can help it."

Saeko nodded, "Yes while I was offered a full scholarship as did my friends you were on a mission before being forced here."

Erza frowned, "I would still like a word with the head mistress about her method of bringing us here. If she properly filled out her request then she might have gotten more students from our guild to learn from here. If it is as she says then this could benefit our guild."

"It still amazes me about this guild and of mages." Tenten said recalling of what Erza explained about mages, the guilds, the ranks, the request they can take and magic in general. "It reminds me of my village but at a smaller scale."

Erza smiled, "Yes I see how your village works on a much larger scale then us but the jutsu you mention before sounds a lot like our magic."

Tenten chuckled, "Yeah but I think I like your magic the most. To be able to pull armor and weapons from a different dimension would make getting all my weapons out and easy to use a lot easier."

Saeko smiled, "And the fact you are considered an S class mage shows your skill. The magic you have may be somewhat common as you said but your skill with the weapons and armor makes you a worthy opponent. I would very much like to face you in a spar sometime."

Tenten nodded, "Yeah, I want to see what your ex-quip magic can do against my weapons."

Erza chuckled, "Well I was told we will be able to train in fighting so I don't see why not. I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

Three more individuals were meeting for the first time in their room, Cana Alberone from Fairy Tail had managed to sneak booze on to the campus, and did feel a little off being in a uniform like this as she eyed her roommates.

"I guess we're all gonna be roomies here at Aensland. My name's Tara." The blonde haired semi-frizzy haired girl said with a cheery tone, the only other person that was here was a pale girl with purple hair and a crimson gem-like object on her forehead.

"Raven." The purple haired girl said simply as she sat indian style and felt the energies in the school. Raven felt that there was more to Aensland Academy then was let on, especially since she felt a number of mystical signatures, including the magic from the brown haired girl as well.

"I'm Cana Alberone, and I guess we'll be sharing this room. Just don't touch my booze." Cana then took a large drink from what little wine she managed to successfully sneak on the campus; surprising Tara since she thought it wasn't a good idea to drink alcohol on school grounds. Tara blinked seeing her drink, "Ummm, should you be drinking that? Aren't you underage?"

Cana scoffed, "Kid I've been drinking when I was younger then you and this small amount will do nothing. I'm use to drinking whole barrels straight from them. I will be going through terrible withdrawal in no time," she moaned this last part before she placed the wine aside and brought out her cards and started to spread them out. Tara looked interested "What are you doing?" she asked moving over to Cana's bed for a closer look.

Cana smirked, "Getting a reading of this place. Something is not right and hopefully my cards can show me what's up."

Raven open her eyes hearing this while Tara had stars in her yes, "You can us magic?" they both asked although Tara's was a more excited tone.

Cana nodded as she flipped some of the cards over, "Yeah I'm mage. All of my friends that came her are mages. I'm part of the fairy tail guild. I would show you my mark but it is all covered up."

Tara was all hyped to see real magic while Raven was quite. 'At lease I understand why I sense magical power from her and several others. They all can use magic. How many more can use magic as well?' "So see anything?" Raven asked.

Cana scowled, "There is a lot of magical energy flowing through the school and the grounds. It's making it harder to see anything."

Tara pouted at this but asked, "So what other kind of magic can you use?"

Cana saw how excited Tara was and smiled seeing this kind of reaction before but with little kids mostly that rarely see magic. "I can use card magic." She answered holding a card with two fingers, "I can use a few other bits of magic as well but some of my friends have magic I can't use."

Tara nodded, "You think they could teach me any?" she got a look from Raven

Cana chuckled, "No idea, they can try but you might not be able to use magic."

Tara frowned sadly and Cana felt bad, like she kicked a puppy, "But it does not mean we can't show you magic. And there some magic items that anyone can use. I'm sure Erza has some with her and you can use them."

Tara beamed and jumped up with a cheer while Raven muttered to Cana, "Nice save"

Cana nodded, "Yeah but who knows she might be able to use magic. Though if she can ever make a spell to turn water into wine then she would be some sort of god," raven sweat dropped at Cana being depressed with the lack of alcohol.

"Time for light's out! The first day's tomorrow so it's time to get some beauty sleep." Came the call of the dorm matron, Felicia, as she made her rounds for the night. The girls then put away anything they had out to get some sleep, even if Cana wished she could have more wine or beer.

* * *

A similar thing was happening in the boy's dorm with the Dorm Head, Jon Talbain, calling out light's out for the boys.

"Ah man, and now I can't listen to anymore cool ninja stories." Ron said as he was intently listening to Naruto's stories, and Naruto was happy that he had a friend that wasn't a ninja. He had friends, but most either tried to learn his secrets or kill him at first meeting.

"I really don't like this mission." Naruto said as he claimed his bed and Ron claimed his. The two drifted off to dreamland for the first day of this place.

* * *

Little did anyone know, that the headmistress, Morrigan Aensland, was observing them all in many ways. She only looked at a few individuals, and licked her lips.

_'Well, it seems we have a good deal of potential here, and all that's needed is a bit of patience.'_ She thought, but let them have their conversations in private; she looked but did not listen, and was already beginning her plans for the students. One that she would see fruition, for no one would discover what it was until it was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, and here's another chapter of Aensland Academy. I'm glad for the few people that left a review and liked the story. I hope you enjoy this story and the adventures of Naruto and the various other people. First off, while yes Naruto will get a harem, not every girl will be in the harem. Also note that not everyone from Naruto's world will be in Naruto's harem, as with crossovers it's fun to mess with pairings and so on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Darkstalkers, Bleach, Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Kim Possible, Teen Titans, or any characters or series that are used in the fic. They all belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**~Chapter 2: Basic School Day~**

The next day, their dorm heads waked the students up. They got up and got ready for the day. They showered in the baths, which amazed Sokka, Suki, Katara Azula and Ty Lee to have running water like that, and how they can control the temperature. The girls took a while to get done as they were really enjoying the warm water. While embarrassed they did make it out in time to get ready to meet everyone in the mess hall for breakfast.

The hall was a mess of small tables with a long table where breakfast was served. They had bacon, toast, eggs, waffles, rice, pancakes, fruits, and various breakfast cereals, a wide selection of foods for all the students to enjoy. Against the elemental bender group looked confused at some of the food offered but after trying some of the food they found it better than some of the stuff they usually had for breakfast. The only one that was not happy was Sokka.

"Where's the meat?"

His roommate pounded the table as well, "Yeah where can I get any food that's on fire."

That earned Natsu many looks. Erza paused behind Natsu as she walked pass and punched him shapely in the head.

A cry was heard throughout the mess hall, "Hime!" Chizuru had shouted before she jumped at Orihime and started to grope her breast. Those that never seen this kind of action before froze stunned as the orange hair girl just stood there as Chizuru moved her breast and rubbed their cheeks together.

"Oh Hime, I was so disappointed when we didn't become roommates. While there are a bunch of girls we can love together with I just can't stand not being able to..."

She was stopped when her roommate Kim Possible pulled her off Orihime. The teen hero had her own welcome yesterday after Chizuru entered the room. At first the girl was depressed that someone named 'Hime' was not one of her roommates. But after seeing Mirajane, Chizuru shocked the both of them when Chizuru jumped at her and started to grope her. Kim was stunned frozen for a few minutes before she helped a blushing Mirajane and got Chizuru off of her. Chizuru then turned her attention to Kim and even groped her for a bit. Kim may have over reacted in her opinion and knocked the girl into the wall and knocked her out.

Kim growled before she tossed Chizuru aside and into the wall, "You can't go around groping people especially in public."

She heard someone snicker behind her and someone she knew very well said, "Over reacting much Kimmie? Not scared of someone that like the fairer sex are yea?"

"Shego," Kim muttered before she turned and glared at the woman, "What are you doing here?"

Shego smirked, "I'm a teacher here. The boss lady is paying big buck for my services and I can even fight students that are rowdy."

"Are you even allowed to teach anything?" Kim shot back but to her surprise Shego replied, "Actually yes I can. I have a degree in child development so I can…legally."

Naruto glanced at his roommate "So care to let me in on this?"

"KP is my best friend since Pre-K, and the lady in green is Shego, major baddie back home. The two really seem to get into a fight when possible. Hey KP, let's get some breakfast already, and I wanna introduce ya to a new friend!" Ron said as he and Naruto interrupted the two before before they could start brawling.

"Sure thing Ron, just after I kick Shego's rear end." Kim said, and the two were ready to fight, as they were glaring at each other. That is, until Jon and Felicia showed up.

"Alright you two break up the fight. There's no fighting allowed outside of official sparring matches, and teachers aren't allowed to fight students unless requested." Jon said as Ron managed drag Kim away and Shego was being reprimanded by Felicia as Kim, Ron, and Naruto headed to the breakfast buffet.

"Alright Ron, so who's your new friend?" Kim asked as Naruto introduced himself.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and it sucks that there's no ramen." Naruto said as he grabbed what looked tasty to him. Kim guessed that Naruto and Ron would be friends if food was involved, and she picked out a more healthy selection of foods.

"I'm Kim Possible, and it's great that your friends with Ron." She said as they pretty much led him to a table with their friends. Naruto looked around and did notice faces that he didn't really notice yesterday, such as a group of attractive girls gathered together with two of them blonde, a bluenette, a dark haired girl, and a brown haired girl. He also noticed that Sakura and Saya were sitting together with Katara, who also had her brother and Suki there. Kim led the way over to another table where her roommate was sitting, "Hey Mira," Kim said as she sat down, "Ron, Naruto, this is my roommate Mirajane. So Mira, who's your friend?"

Mira smiled, "Oh this is Lucy another girl from our guild, and this is Tatsuki."

Said teen smiled, "what up? I got to say you handled that cat in heat really well."

Kim grimaced, "I don't get why she would do that? I don't mind the fact she like girls but to molest them like that and in public. The fact she did it to me and Mira here was just too much. I may have over did it the first time though?"

Tatsuki scoffed, "Please she does this all the time back home. I always hit her hard to get her off Orihime. If she ever does something like that again to anyone don't feel bad about hitting her. With all these girls around and some with big bust I'm surprise the girl did not died from a nose bleed yet."

Lucy paused from taking a bit from a pancake before she shivered, "You mean that was the girl I felt looking at me in the showers?"

Tatsuki nodded as she made sure Chizuru did not even see Orihime before they finish showering they were lucky they started early and missed her. "Yeah I would watch your back if I was you. With your figure you will be on you at a moment's weakness."

Lucy shivered quiet scared while Mira and Kim gave her a look of pity. Mira then giggled as she said, "Though if she goes for Erza after seeing her figure I think she might end up regretting it. Erza kinda does not know what it means to hold back."

Lucy nodded and hoped that the girls did not interact. Meanwhile Ron and Naruto said nothing as both boy were working hard to hold a nose bleed from the imagines they gotten as the girls talked. They manage to get themselves under control when Kim turned to them and asked, "So Naruto, what can you do?"

Ron grinned and answered for his new friend before he could, "Naruto here is a ninja. He went on all sorts of missions like the ones we do. He also has all sort of ninja powers like making copies of himself and make him look like anyone."

Kim shook her head at that.

"There's no way that he can make copies of himself without a device. I bet he's got a hologram device on him somewhere." Kim figured that Naruto was just a guy that knew Ninjutsu, but not the kind she was familiar with. It did perk her interest that he knew martial arts.

"Yo, I didn't get your name yesterday, I'm Ranma Saotome." Ranma said taking a seat, and trying to keep away from Akane and the fiancée group that was after his male half, especially since he couldn't turn back into a guy.

"Oh, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto formally introduced himself, and that was when Ranma had a bad feeling in the back of his head, and that was when it happened.

"Ranma, get over here!" It was Akane Tendo, and she was mad that Ranma was not her roommate or the fact that she (even though the youngest Tendo still thought of Ranma as he) was with other women and possibly being a perverted. She was walking over to the table with Naruto and the others as everyone else chatted and ate breakfast.

"I'm busy Akane go away," Ranma muttered.

Akane eye twitched before she stalked over to her, "Listen here, I will not have you embarrassing me and bothering these girls you little pervert. And why haven't you changed back yet?"

Before Ranma could answer Kim spoke up, "Now hold on a minute, Ranma here did nothing wrong. She already seems to be friends with Naruto here and she introduced herself to all of us here. She has done nothing for you to call her a pervert when there are other people around her that deserve that title."

Tatsuki scoffed here, "Yeah and she would wear it with pride." She then turned to Akane, "Who are you to call her names like that when you are the one embarrassing herself on her own."

Akane growled out at them, she did not understand why they were defending Ranma like this. Rather than saying anything and blow Ranma's secret and the knowledge of their engagement she simply turned and went back to her seat. Ranma was surprise at not only how easily Akane gave up, but of her new friends defended her. She smiled softly bowing her head so it was not as noticeable, "thanks guys."

Naruto smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder, "No problem, you did not deserve. Anyways you wanted to talk to us."

"Yeah, I just thought that maybe we should spar sometime. If you're a fighter then I wanna see what kind of style you use." Ranma said as everyone continued breakfast, and before Naruto could answer, the bell rang and an announcement on the PA system.

"Good morning to all of you new students, and once more I welcome you to Aensland Academy. The first of the announcements is that until the midterm tests are over, which is still some time away, all classes will be divided on gender lines. Sparring between sexes and fighters is allowed, but please follow the rules. Now for the more immediate announcement: breakfast period will soon be over, so please finish up your meals and check your personalized student handbooks for your homeroom class and teacher. I also want to warn you that leaving the campus grounds is strictly forbidden. I hope you all enjoy your time at Aensland Academy and enjoy each other's company." Morrigan's voice said before the announcement was, and everyone was rushing to finish their breakfast before the bell rang and everyone had to report to class.

* * *

**-Time skip a few hours later-**

Naruto sighed as he entered the mess hall again later that day. Homeroom was boring to him as Jon manly talk about what they needed to do and the rest was all meet and greet. The other few classes were all the same…seeing as too few boys they all shared the same class at the same time. The class were introducing the subject of that hour and helping some students get the main idea. Some like Sokka and Natsu had a harder time understanding some of the stuff. He did to with how some of it seemed difficult but he felt he was actually doing better than he thought he would. Ron sat down next to him, as did one guy Naruto talked to in class named Ichigo. The fact they both had uncommon hair to their area made them stand out and they found a sort of kinship with their attitudes and both knew that the other was a fighter. Ron turned to Naruto "Hey Naruto I know later we are allowed to spar with whomever we wish even the girls, maybe you can show Kim some of those ninja moves."

Naruto shrugged, "Sure, I have no problem with that. I might be able to get a fight out of her as well. She looks like she would be tough to beat."

Ron nodded, "Yeah KP know 16 different marital art styles. Nearly mastered them all from what I can tell or so Wade says. I seen her get out of tough situations most people would never solve and come out on top."

Naruto whistled, "Okay now I am more looking forward to it. Still you are not slouch though. I can still you have some skill."

Ron shrugged "I'm more the sidekick than anything else."

Ichigo glanced his way, "Don't cut yourself short, you said you seen her get through whatever it was which mean you were with her. No normal person could handle that without having some skill."

Ron smiled, "Like I say, 'Never be normal!'"

Naruto laughed, "I like it."

Natsu cried out as he looked at the food table. It was longer than last time and had an even wider selection of food for them to choose. "All of this and still nothing good. Where can someone get some fire around here?"

Azula eye twitch as she paused from walking away. First she was brought her when persuade to learn of a way to lead her nation to victory and guarantee her seat as the next fire lord. But she found that she had to attend this academy with people from nations she never heard of before, including those annoying peasants that traveled with the avatar, end up in a room with two others that do not respect nor fear her and can match her abilities and fighting skill, and now have to listen to his dumb boy again after hearing him during breakfast. All of these annoying things were getting to her as she turned, "You want fire? Here you go!" she shouted this as she punched at him and lunched a large blue fireball at him.

This got everyone attention including Natsu who turned and drooled seeing the blue fire ball before it hit him. Several people screamed and Katara was one of them many that shot up to help. Sakura was as well before she noticed that the rest of the Fairy Tail mages did not even blink. Well they blinked seeing Azula lunch the fire but not Natsu getting hit. "Hey your friend just got hit!" Sakura shouted as Katara started to bend water to put him out.

Erza then said calmly, "Relax, and let him enjoy his meal."

'Meal?' everyone thought as Katara paused in her bending and Azula looked at Natsu. Then everyone went wide-eyed and jaws dropped as they saw Natsu eating the flames. He was grabbing some as if it was solid and placing it in his mouth and chopping down. The flames became smaller until Natsu ate them all. He sighed in relief, "Man those were some tasty flames."

Everyone was stunned none more than Azula who looked like she seen either a ghost or some sort of monster, "What the hell are you?" she asked quietly.

Erza then got up getting everyone attention, "Let me explain. You see, as I am sure some of you already know, Natsu and myself are mages in the same guild. Natsu's magic is an ancient magic call Dragon slayer magic. A dragon raised him at a young age and he taught him this magic. Natsu now has scales to make him immune to fire, claw to grab and attack with fire as well as lungs and stomach to eat and breathe fire. While his attack has some impressive fire magic Natsu is in fact the worst opponent for her in that case." Naturally, that statement confused some of the people who never heard of mages, nor were roomed with one to learn of it. Azula did jot it down in her mental files to investigate further, but there was little chance of her being interested in Natsu himself. His Dragon-Slayer magic was impressive, but Natsu himself was too wild to be of use. She just simply decided to let it go and get some lunch. Sokka, after finally getting his meat sat next to Natsu and was happy. Kim, who witnessed the entire thing was stunned at the whole process.

"I can't believe this is happening." She said and now was starting to re-think that Naruto's abilities might be for real.

"Great, Possible's got us in some freak-show academy with her loser friend. What else can go wrong?" Bonnie said, earning a number of glares from the students, and Monique took this time to whisper to her.

"I think now you're at the bottom of the food chain girl." She said as more people grabbed lunch. Saya Takagi, who was still pestering Katara on how bending worked exactly was trying to figure out its secrets. Shego was keeping an eye on things and was impressed, but she decided to not punish Azula since Natsu was technically asking for it. Nabiki sighed eyeing the group not far from their table before she glance to the table where her younger sister sat. "Even at a new school she always have to butt her head where is does not belong."

Jinx, one of her roommates, nodded, "Yeah you sister reminds me of one of my teammates, hot head and rushing in." she smirked here, "So you going through with your promise to our crazy stalker of a roommate?"

Nabiki smirked as well as she glanced to Juvia as she was trying to get Gray's attention, who was only wearing boxers and getting told off by Jon. "Getting naked picture of him for several hundred yen each? With the way he keeps stripping it should be all too easy."

Jinx laughed, "I think you an I will get along just great."

Over at another table Raven was talking to Robin, "So you think each of us are from different worlds?"

"Or realties," Raven added, "Most of the regular students seem to be from Japan but something is telling me none know where the others are from. Some of the stuff they talk about seems to not make sense to them such as these Sailor Sensei or whatever. Then there are the ones not from modern time. Katara and Suki talks about the four elements bending and the four nations not to mention the 100-year war they are in. then there are the Fairy Tail mages. They come from kingdom they call Fiore. Kim and her friends are the only ones from American besides us. But they told me they never heard of any of the superheroes we all know. Kim is also a hero that travels the world and yet we never heard of her as well."

Robin thought about it, "So if that's true then why are we here and why did we get chosen?"

"I wonder that as well," Uryu said as he sat down next to him. "If we are from different world as you suspect then where are we?"

"That is a question that is most curious to answer, and I am afraid I do not know where." Starfire said as she drank some mustard, getting Uryu to think how similar to Orihime the girl was to her.

"I felt something from Morrigan, but she must be a skilled magician as I couldn't read her that well. I think we need to investigate more, and we should ask help from the others. Maybe those from this Ninja Reality." Raven suggested and Uryu agreed to take it up with some of the other boys, since it was just too strange.

Meanwhile at another table, Usagi Tsukino and her friends were discussing something else.

"Mou, why is it that there's so few boys!" Usagi complained, but Minako brought up the brighter side.

"At least there's a great selection, such as that cutie with the whisker marks on his cheeks." The girls did check out the guys, and definitely agreed that Naruto was pretty cute to their opinion, not to mention that he seemed easily relaxed with his current companions, but Rei had a suspicion on something.

"I think the real question that we should be: why were we brought here? Something's up and I can feel it."

"I have to agree with Rei, something just doesn't add up correctly." Ami added to Rei's statement, and while she wasn't adverse to the boys, she wasn't quite trusting on what was happening. The bell rang not long afterward warning students they only had a little time to finish lunch before the next class starts. Soon the girls were in there class with some time to spare. The class was a simple class with computers and such. Most of the students knew this would be an easy class while some never even used or heard of a computer before. Before the teacher let the class explore and talk among themselves she mention that soon messaging system was being set so students could talk to one another when class was over and such and that this did not limit themselves to each other but to the boys as well.

Kim was talking to Ranma, what about? "So how will we decide who will spar with Naruto?" Kim asked.

Ranma shrugged, "No idea, usually whenever I challenge someone or get challenge it is one on one. Since we both want to fight him, maybe we can have him chose."

Kim thought about it and it did seem fair. Then three girls came up, "Hey you two know that one guy right?" the blond with long twin pony tails asked, "The cute one with the whisker marks on his face?"

Ranma blinked before she figured whom they meant, "Oh Naruto? Yeah we know him."

"Does either of you two know if he is seeing anyone?" One with long brown hair asked.

Kim and Ranma looked at one another before they both shrugged.

"I dunno. It never came up." Ranma said, as Kim agreed with a nod.

Nabiki heard this and got a grin on her face, "I can find out the answer for yea, for a price." Nabiki said with a wicked grin, getting the other girls to shiver.

'This girl is money-crazy!' Kim thought, but she and Ranma still had the rest of the classes to attend to, and a fight to look forward to.


End file.
